The Big Day
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: Continuation of Just a Simple Dinner. Smut/yaoi/GhiraLink


Zelda's light blue heels clicked against the stone as she paced the floor outside the statue of the goddess, the ceremony was about to begin and Ghirahim was nowhere in sight.  
"Impa what if he's late?!" Zelda asked nervously at the taller woman, who had come from the past to see the ceremony, adorned in an orange dress that ended at her ankles,almost matching the orange tinted sky of the evening.  
"He won't be, my grace, relax." The sudden flash of light erupted from thin air as Ghirahim appeared, breathing heavily like he had been chased.  
"Ghirahim there you are! Everything's about to start and where have you been?!" Zelda hissed, fixing the white hair that was pulled back behind his ear. Ghirahim breathed heavily as he looked behind him, fixing the white dress he wore, which tapered down, the straps connected to a small diamond on his chest and was lined in a design that resembled his sabre, clicking his stripper heels against the ground.  
"That brute tried to get me to miss my own wedding!" Ghirahim huffed. "He chased me through Faron woods to attempt to stall me! Gah when I get my hands on him….!" The demon growled, gloved hands balling into fists. Zelda put her hands on Ghirahim's shoulders, looking into his eyes.  
"Ghirahim listen to me, Impa and I will help get Groose as far away from here as possible alright?"  
"But you'll miss everything! You were so excited about this!"  
"I know I am! I'll try to catch the "I do's" but if missing the ceremony to make sure you marry Link like you both want, then it's worth it! Impa come on! Ghirahim go through that entrance in the statue and connect yourself with your love!" Zelda outburst, gripping Impa's hand and running past the sacred temple doors that was across from the statue's entrance. Ghirahim nodded, gulping and taking the first steps into the statue. He clutched the bouquet of white roses in his gloves hands. White flats tapped against the stone floor as he looked straight ahead, walking towards the altar, hiding the smirk that forced it's way upon seeing Link's surprised expression.  
"Ah, now we can begin." The second man at the alter said, he was the one to connect the two in such a bond, garbed in white robes. Link nodded, smiling at Ghirahim. The white haired man winked back, his nerves settling down some.  
The priest cleared his throat, opening the black book in his hand.  
"It was Hylia that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Hylia's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." The skyloftian garbed in white looked at Ghirahim first. "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"  
Ghirahim nodded, looking at Link with a smile.  
"I do, Now and forever." Now the priest looked at Link. The hero locked eyes with Ghirahim, grinning.  
"I do. Now and forever."  
The priest nodded with a grin, turning to the pedestal behind him and taking two gold bands from the desk, giving each of them one and gave a warm smile.  
"Then by my authority and Hylia's power, I now pronounce you man and…" The priest looked at Ghirahim nervously. The demon lord narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm a man."  
"R-Right. Then by my authority and Hylia's power, I now pronounce you man and husband." Ghirahim nodded, placing the ring he had earned onto Link's finger, Link did the same to Ghirahim after.  
"I wish you both gracious luck in the life you shall now share!" He cheered, raising his hands palms up in the air. The attendants of the ceremony stood and cheered, watching as Ghirahim dipped the blonde, kissing him deeply before shamelessly picking up Link and walking out of the goddess statute. The three dragons and multiple skyloftians applauded as the couple exited the building, a medium grouping of women that did not dwell in skyloft began whistling and cheering with vigor. Link blushed slightly, grinning wide as Ghirahim let Link stand, holding him close. Ghirahim stopped walking and turned to the crowd.  
"Everyone, head to the skyloft plaza for the celebration the lovely and lively women from the surface had settled." Ghirahim purred, causing the surface dwellers to cheer once more, calling out multiple 'Oh yeah you go you two!' and 'Aw baby that's my boys!'  
Link winked, grinning at the group as Ghirahim snapped his fingers, teleporting them to the plaza, multiple white tables had been set around the area and unlit lights bordered the edges of the area.  
"You had to teleport?" Link asked with a chuckle. Ghirahim smiled, nodding and pulling the blonde into his arms.  
"Of course I had! A small amount of time alone is all I want for the moment…" Ghirahim purred, kissing the blonde deeply. "I love you…"He murmured against Link's lips. Link chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ghirahim.  
"I love you too…" Link smiled, blushing lightly as Zelda ran up to them, followed by three skyloftians with a guitar and a tambourine.  
"I caught the kiss! Congrats!" She chimed. "I brought the musicians one of those girls asked me for." Link nodded, noticing as a few birds began to land at the plaza.  
"Here we go…" Link murmured with a smile as many began to join in the plaza.  
The party went without a hitch, everyone was happy as they dance and chatted. Impa had convinced Groose to leave them be and Ghirahim began to chat with a few surface dwellers. Link sat at a table that had been set up, watching Ghirahim and nervous for the inevitable.  
"Hey Link, you alright?" Ghirahim asked, surprising the blonde from his thoughts and sitting next to him, only to wordlessly pull Link into his lap.  
"I-I'm okay…Zelda mentioned to me how she would..get a slow song for us.." Link muttered quietly. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth before realizing why Link was so nervous.  
"You can't dance…can you, Link…" He purred, nuzzling his nose into Link's cheek. Link blushed horribly, nodding.  
"Just follow my lead and we can fool them all into thinking you can.." Link blushed, smiling. The sudden voice of Faron broke their conversation.  
"Wait one minute! You're the fellow who ambushed me!" She yelled at Ghirahim. Link quickly got up from the demon's lap as Ghirahim bowed slightly, gripping his dress.  
"I guess now is a good a time as any!" Ghirahim said, "I'm so very sorry Ms. Faron, I was truly blinded by my excitement! Can you forgive a demon?" He asked with pleading eyes. Faron shot him a look, pondering the decision before a smile formed across her lips and she patted his head with a clawed hand.  
"I guess I can forgive you, just so long as you never do that again." She laughed, her eyes suddenly spotted the two orange cat ears atop Link's head and the long tail that was seen boldly from the black tux.  
"What is that on your head boy?"She asked in curiosity. Link looked away, he had hoped nobody would say anything about it.  
"Well…uh…Let's just say some magic backfired…"  
"It should be gone in about 10 days." Ghirahim reminded. Faron congratulated the two, and then walked away to speak with other guests. Link gulped as the band grew soft and Zelda chimed in to the ongoing dancers in the plaza's center.  
"Now could everyone please leave the center as our main guests have their special dance?" Zelda asked the crowd sweetly, everyone moving to a specific seat as multiple surface dwellers rushed to front spots, ready to witness as Ghirahim took Link's hand and guided him into the circle of faces.  
"Remember what I told you…" Ghirahim whispered, pulling Link into his arms, moving his hands to put Link's head on his shoulder as the band began to play. Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link's waist, guiding Link to do the same to him, then began swaying lightly in beat to the melody.  
"Follow me, dear…" he whispered, lightly stepping to the left, Link followed as Ghirahim did. Link was glad when the song ended after some time of doing this, hoping nobody could see that he had no idea what he was doing. He had fun with it though. The evening went on and as the party continued, and at the end, Ghirahim and Link declared their departure.  
"Thank you all so much for your attendance to this wonderful occasion! We both quite appreciate such gestures!" Ghirahim thanked, bowing before picking up Link in his arms again. "But now we believe we shall take our leave…" He announced with a wink, causing the surface dwellers to swoon and cheer. Ghirahim thanked everyone once more, then raised his hand and snapped his fingers, teleporting them down to the surface. Link chuckled, his tail curling and swaying as the two walked into Ghirahim's manor. They disregarded the portly minions that roamed the halls as Ghirahim traveled to his bedroom. He kissed Link's temple, walking into the medium sized room ad shutting the door with a heeled foot. Ghirahim gently laid Link onto the red silk of his bed, lighting a small candle before sitting on the edge and removing the flats he wore. He suddenly sat up straight as he felt hands unzip the back of his dress slowly. Ghirahim turned and smirked at Link, who looked back wide eyed, fingers still holding the zipper.  
"Someone's needy…" He purred, leaning back and tapping his lips to the blonde's for a moment. Link blushed, averting his eyes from the demon.  
"Well of course I am, but wouldn't my helping speed up things?" Link said, noticing his love's triforce on his lower back begin to appear and glow slightly. Ghirahim chuckled at Link's offer, turning and crawling over Link, pinning him to the bed. He snapped his fingers, causing both of their outfits to disappear and reappear on the floor beside them. Ghirahim leaned down, nipping and kissing at the delicate skin of Link's neck, causing Link to groan and arch his back, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck. Ghirahim continued his affections for a moment before he paused, his voice filled the air as he spoke.  
"Hold on Sky Child…If I wore the dress…shouldn't you be the one to top?" Ghirahim purred, running his tongue down Link's chest. Link's eyes went wide, his face flushed as he nodded nervously.  
"B-but you know I'm never good at that."  
"So?" Ghirahim got close once more, kissing his jawline and whispering in his ear. "I love when you dominate every once and awhile.." He purred, turning so Link was above him, laying on his pale grey chest. Link nodded with a gulp, shifting his position so he pinned the other to the silk sheets. Ghirahim smiled warmly, putting a hand on the back of Link's neck and pulling him into a kiss, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. Link hands shakily roamed Ghirahim's body, he hadn't done this is awhile and his nerves were getting the better of him. Ghirahim sighed, kissing Link's cheek after they pulled away.  
"You're so shaky, Link…"  
"It's because I'm not good at doing this type of stuff." Link retaliated, but he took this as a challenge; to prove he could dominate for once.  
"Do you want to stop? I'm not forcing you into anything." Ghirahim asked, concern in his tone. Link shook his head.  
"No…No I can do this…really…" Link said, gulping as he leaned down and began kissing his love's neck, traveling upwards before hitting Ghirahim's round ear. Ghirahim cried out slightly as Link ran his tongue along that smaller ear.  
"I…I love you…" he breathed, pulling link into another kiss. Link's nerves began to settle down as he ran his hands down Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim mewled at the touch, arching his back as Link paused, begging for more of his touch. Link continued to abuse that sensitive spot as Ghirahim wrapped his arms around him, raking his nails down Link's back.  
"L-Link please! I..need you!" He pleaded, smashing white lips to the blonde's. Link kissed back, loving how every touch caused Ghirahim to squirm in pleasure. Link back up slightly as he positioned his arousal at Ghirahim's entrance. Link looked down, pecking Ghirahim on the lips.  
"I love you…." He whispered, thrusting into Ghirahim as he spoke. Ghirahim moaned, breathing harshly after. Link began moving, thrusting into his softly as he took one of Ghirahim's hands in his.  
"L-Link!" The demon moaned, rocking his hips against Link and practically purring in pleasure. Link changed his pace, going hard into the demon, leaning down forward and licking Ghirahim's chest slowly, the demon shuddered. Link suddenly thrust roughly into that one spot, causing Ghirahim to moan out.  
"Th-There!" He cried, and Link began to abuse that spot, causing Ghirahim to moan out Link name mixed with multiple profanities. Link grasped Ghirahim's member gently, stroking him in time with his thrusts and rubbing his palm against him in deep strokes. Ghirahim flung his head back, breathing heavily, tongue hanging from the side of his mouth and moaning out. Link leaned forward, kissing his neck and sucking on the grey skin, enough that he knew marks would arise in the next morning.  
"L-Link I'm…" He warned, only to be interrupted by a moan. Link nodded, about to reach his own limit. He quickened his pace with both his hands and hips, Ghirahim flung his head back, moaning out Link's name in his release as Link did the same with Ghirahim's name, releasing deep inside the other. They took a minute to breathe before Link pulled out and laid next to Ghirahim. Ghirahim breathed heavily, his breath hitching as Link began licking Ghirahim's load from his stomach. After, Ghirahim pulled Link into his arms, not bothering to pull the blankets over them.  
"I love you…I love you, Sky Child…" Ghirahim repeated, kissing Link's forehead. Link smiled, kissing Ghirahim before cuddling into him.  
"I love you too, Ghirahim."


End file.
